The New Girl in School
by cuzo
Summary: Summers over and its time for school, except this time its public school. Nagisa thinks the school year will be anything but good, but has a change of heart when she meets the silver haired skater-girl. Lemons! slight OC (completed!)
1. New School

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Wake up you are going to be late for school!"

Nagisa rolled over groggily; it was the end of the summer and today was the first day of high school. Something she wasn't looking forward to. Her mother, Kimisoda, walked into her room and snatched the covers off of her body. The draft from the a/c spread over her. She squeezed together to keep herself from freezing.

"Nagisa I am going to count to three and if you don't wake up, I will pour ice water on your head."

Nagisa ignored her mother and pulled the covers back over her body. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Her mother walked to the kitchen and took a huge cup, poured cold water into it from the faucet and added a bunch of ice cubes. "Ok, Nagi-chan, I have the water in my hand, if you don't wake up at the count of three I will pour this on your head." Nagisa just rolled over onto her side facing away from her mom.

"One….." She stepped closer to the bed. "Two….." she stood right over the bed angling the cup to pour directly on her head. "Two and a half…" Nagisa didn't budge, "three!" Kimisoda poured the whole cup onto Nagisa's head and watched the ice cubes bounce off and hit the floor.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Nagisa shot up from her bed and ran into the bathroom to start the shower so she could try to warm up. She threw off her clothes, hoped in and placed her head under the shower head. "Ahhhh, what a way to start the morning, now I know how my new school year will be." Usually Nagisa would be excited about going to school, but this time it would be different. It was a whole new school, public school, according to her friends in her old private school; it's the worst thing that can ever happen to you. Not to mention that she has to make friends all over again. "Mouu, I really hope they were wrong."

She stood in the shower for a little while and then turned off the water. The red head grabbed her towel, dried off and finished the rest of her would be morning routine.

"Nagi-chan, hurry up and get dressed you have to catch the bus to school, it only stops once."

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Ugh, I rushed to get dressed for no reason, it's been 10min and this bus isn't even here yet." A few moments passed when a huge yellow school bus came to the corner where Nagisa was standing and stopped in front of her. "Finally."

She secured her book bag on her shoulder and stepped onto the bus, as she walked down the very narrow path through the chairs; she couldn't help but notice all the stares she was getting. Some of them looked as if they wanted to befriend her; others looked like they wanted to kill her. The red head quietly sat down on an empty seat in the back of the bus.

About 20 minutes later the bus pulled up to this large silver building with a giant clock sitting on the top of the sign that read Mitesaro High School. She grabbed her bags took a deep breath and stepped off the bus. "Wow look at all these people." Nagisa looked around noticing all the different groups everyone was in. She saw people with sports uniforms of all types gathered by the front entrance with cheerleaders near by, people dressed in all black wearing hats even though it was beyond hot outside slouching against the wall, a bunch of boys messing around and picking on a child way smaller than them, a quiet bunch reading under a tree, some kids that looked like they were concentrating on math problems and a small co-ed group joking around and grinding the school rails with their skate boards.

Out of everyone she saw she took a particular notice to a tall girl with silver hair, wearing black skinny jeans a tight red shirt that said AWESOME in big words, converses and she was holding a black and red skateboard in her hands. The red head stared at the group for a long time. The group noticed her staring and glared back at her.

* * *

A boy with short green hair wearing a tie-dye shirt and ripped jeans walked over to one of the girls who had long blue hair wearing a black and gray stripped shirt, red skinny jeans and converses.

"Was sup with the newbie?"

"Who that read head girl?"

"Yea she's been staring at us."

"Maybe she's never seen people who skateboard before."

"Go over there and see what her problem is."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause you're the squid and you still have to do what we say."

"What if she's crazy?"

"Then hit that bitch in the head with your skateboard." The whole group laughed and pushed her towards the girl.

"Alright, alright I'm going you assholes."

The girl put her skateboard down, put one foot on top, gave herself a push and rode towards the girl.

Nagisa was in such a daze that she didn't see the blue figure coming towards her.

"Yo, newbie."

Nagisa snapped out of her trance, looked towards the sound and saw a blue haired girl standing in front of her. "Huh?"

"Oh man please don't tell me you're not from here."

"Ano, I am from here I just didn't notice you standing there."

"Yea because you were too busy staring at my friends, they sent me over here to see what your issue was."

"Excuse me?"

"What's your problem, why are you staring, what you never seen skaters before?"

"Actually no, at my old school we never did anything like this."

"Yea whatever, listen newbie."

Nagisa interrupted, "its Nagisa."

"Listen, Nahima."

"Nagisa, Na-gi-sa!"

"Ok then Na-gi-sa, I'm just here to warn you, they aren't to kind to newbies around here so you might want to glue your eyeballs somewhere else. I know them, they can be assholes. So if you don't want your school year to be miserable, don't make eye contact unless you're another skater."

"Actually…um…you didn't tell me your name."

"Tamao."

"Actually Tamao-chan, I was staring because what you guys were doing looked cool."

"Well we are pretty awesome." She laughed at herself.

"I was hoping to learn more about it."

"Maybe if you talk to them and let them know that's why you were staring at them, we won't hate you." Tamao laughed at herself again. "One thing about us though, if you hang with us and become one of us we always got your back."

"Um...ano…I don't think that would be a good idea."

"C'mon don't be a punk." Tamao grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled her over.

* * *

The boy with the green hair noticed Tamao and Nagisa walking towards them.

"Why is she bringing the new girl over here?"

The girl with silver hair watched them walking over, "Hmm, she looks like she belongs at a soup kitchen with that school girls uniform and sweater on." They laughed together but quickly stopped when Tamao and Nagisa got closer.

"Dudes this is Nagisa, she wants to become a skater."

"She definitely doesn't look like a skater." Scoffed the green headed boy

"C'mon man be cool." Tamao retorted.

"Ok, ok ohayio Nagisa-chan, I'm Raidy and this is Shizuma."

"So what makes you want to be a skater," said Shizuma.

Nagisa couldn't say anything because she was stunned by Shizuma's beauty. Her eyes were so magnetic and illuminating. She couldn't believe that this girl was actually talking to her and wanting to know about her. Even though this is a simple question to others, it was like a proposal to Nagisa.

"Hello?" Shizuma waved her hand in front of her face, "did you hear me?"

The red head then jumped out of her trance. "Uh…ano…."

Rrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg…. That was the sound of the school bell; letting all the students know that it was time for class. The group picked up their skateboards and started to walk towards the entrance.

Tamao looked at Nagisa, "did your old school have a bell."

Nagisa put her hands on her hips, "yes, doesn't every school?"

"Well your school didn't even have skaters so who knows." The two began to walk together towards the school. "Hey do you have your schedule?"

"Yes it's in my pocket."

"Mind if I take a look at it, we might be in some of the same classes."

"Sure."

"Oh wow, we have the same exact schedule, all the way down to lunch. Maybe you can get to know the crew."

Nagisa just shook her head. 'Maybe I could even get to know Shizuma better.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a new student with us today." All the students stopped their chattering and paper throwing to look at what they consider 'fresh meat.' "This is Aoi Nagisa; she transferred here from St. Miators. This is her first time in a public school so let's make sure she's treated well." The teacher motioned for her to sit down, "you can have a seat next to Tamao over there."

She walked over to the assigned seat and took out her books awaiting further instruction. Tamao slipped a note under her folded hands. Nagisa placed her hands under the desk and opened the note.

_I didn't know this was your first public school. No wonder you never saw skaters before. You're in for a big surprise._

_Tamao_

Nagisa took out her favorite blue pen and decided to reply. She passed the note back over to Tamao who already had her hand down by her side.

_Everything here is so new to me, we were forbidden to do a lot of things. And what do you mean by a big surprise._

_Nagisa_

After Tamao read the note she leaned over and whispered, "Lunch time."

"Ok class, if you take the three and divide it by 9 then subtract the whole number by its square root, what answer will you get? (pause) Anyone…lets all not raise our hands at once. Tamao you look like your just itching to say the answer."

"Uh…ano…if you take that number."

"Be specific Tamao, we want to make sure everyone is on the same track."

"The number 3 and divide it by…." Just then the bell rang signaling that the class was over. Everyone quickly grabbed their books and dashed out the door.

"Man, saved by the bell back then." Tamao joked.

"So what's our next class?"

"The easiest subject of all, lunch!"

They walked over to their lockers to put their books away. Nagisa reached into hers and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Dude, please don't tell me your mom makes your lunches for you."

Nagisa's face turned a bright red, "my mom always does, is that bad?"

"That's actually kind of cool; I wish my mom would make my lunch instead of forcing me to eat this crap. C'mon my friends are gonna be waiting by our signature table."

"Signature table?"

"It's where we always sit. In fact it's where every skater who went to this school sits, it's like a tradition. There is it right there." Tamao pointed to a table that was the farthest away from the rest of the tables near some concrete stairs. Her friend Raidy was sitting on top of the table with one foot on the bench and the other on the ground. Shizuma was near him talking sitting fully on the table.

"Was sup guys."

"Sup Tamao and newbie." Raidy greeted

"It's Nagisa, Na-gi-sa."

"So how was your first day in this jungle Na-gi-sa?" Raidy mimicked.

Nagisa was beginning to hate the fact that they didn't know her name and made fun of her when ever she corrected them. So she decided not to answer his question.

Tamao noticed the silence and spoke up, "did you guys know that this is her first time in public school?"

There was another moment of silence and then Shizuma decided to speak. "If this is your first time here then that must be the reason why you're so interested in us. I mean, no one has ever really just come up to us saying they wanted to be a skater. Have you ever even rode a skateboard or rollerblades, or even been to a skate park?"

"Well…um…no"

"So what you think we're 'posed to just up and teach you?" Raidy interrupted

"Raidy stop being such a jerk to the newbie, if you want to be this stupid go sit with the jocks."

"Gomen, Shi-Chan."

'She must be the leader of the group to get him to stop just like that. Oh man, she's cute and has authority. She's so cool!' Nagisa thought to herself.

"So newbie," Shizuma continued, "you never done anything a normal skater does but you want to hang with us, you may not know but we have a reputation to maintain and we cant just let anyone in our group. But I will do something for you; I will make a decision of whether or not you can chill with us, if you can meet us at the skate park after school and prove you can at least handle a decent fall. I'll consider it, but only cause you're so cute." Shizuma then leaned over and kissed Nagisa's cheek. She practically fainted.

* * *

Nagisa sat in class in a daze, she was still high off of that kiss Shizuma put on her cheek. Her hand rested against the spot, it tingled from the touch and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Nagisa!" Tamao nudged her. "Class is over come on."

The red head snapped out of her trance and got up from the seat. The two walked down the hallway after they put their things their lockers.

"So are you ready for the skate park later?"

"Later? I thought we were going straight after school?"

"Well they were, but we're not. We have to get back to your house to change your clothes. You can't go to a skate park in a skirt."

"Well why not?"

"Lets just say if you fall, your gonna bring a lot of attention to your self if your skirt lifts up. Besides the better you look the more Shizuma will be into you."

Nagisa's face flushed.

"Yes I noticed how you acted when she kissed you on the cheek."

"You think she really likes me?"

"Definitely, I know my big sister."

Nagisa choked on her spit. "Your sister!"

"Yea, what you thought I just automatically hung out with older kids because I was cool."

"I didn't know you couldn't, at my old school everyone just kind of hung out with everyone."

"Well in public school world, everyone belongs to a group. Even the outsiders have their own outside group."

Nagisa looked a bit confused.

"Ok I will break it down for you. All the people who play sports hang out together. The guy sport players are called jocks and girls don't really have a name but most people call them lesbians; unless they're cheerleaders. Then we have the emos and gothics, who often don't like to be called that. Emos and Goths to me are the same but they claim that there is a huge difference. But whatever, next you have the bullies. Are you following so far Nagisa?"

"Uh...ano…hai" Nagisa didn't know there were so many types of groups in one school. Tamao continued to explain all the groups of public school as they walked back to her house.

"Last but not least we have the skaters, that's us. Well not you yet. There's more than just the three of us, but most of them don't come to school on the first day. So you will probably see the rest of the group at the skate park."

"What if they don't like me?" Nagisa never had to ask that question before. Private school had there groups too but everyone was still nice to each other.

"Well there are some rules about the freshman hanging out with the older kids; I have an excuse because of my sister. But you should be ok since you did so well in your old school you're considered a sophomore here. And you may have even more luck since my sister likes you. She's like their leader since she's the oldest of everyone."

"I hope everything goes well." Nagisa paused for a moment, "We have to turn this way and then my house is on the corner."

They walked for a little longer and were in front of Nagisa's house. She reached in her bag to take out her keys and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home."

Her mother came from one of the rooms to greet her daughter. "Nagi-chan how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok." Just then Tamao walked and stood next to Nagisa. "Oh mom, this is my friend Tamao."

"Hello Tamao, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Aoi."

"So what are you girls up to?"

"We're gonna go down to the skate park, but we came here first so Nagisa could change her clothes."

"Oh well be careful girls."

"Hai." They said in unison. They walked up the stairs to Nagisa's room. It was a bright pink room with pictures all around of her at her old school. She had a twin sized white metal bed with yellow sheets and cute lace pillows.

"Wow, talk about girlie." Tamao stated, "Why is your room so pink?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well not really, but if you wanna be one of us you gotta add another color and a few posters. But we can work on that later. But anyway let's try to find a new outfit for you. Do you have any old jeans or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Guessing on how you dress now, you definitely don't have any skater clothes. So with your old clothes we could make some."

* * *

Shizuma and Raidy were already at the skate park watching the other members of the group skate around. One of the members with short blue hair skated over.

"Sup Shi-Chan. How was the first day?"

"Boring as usual Miyuki."

Raidy jumped into the conversation, "it wasn't that boring Shi-Chan, you seem to have a thing for the newbie."

Miyuki's eyes grew wide, "you made a move on a freshman!"

"She's not a freshman, and I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well Shi-Chan's little sister is bringing the newbie here to see if she fits in."

"So you do like the freshman."

"I told you she's not a freshman and she's never seen people like us, so she was curious."

"You're just curious about how you could get into her pants."

Shizuma's face turned red, but remained calm, "well at least I'm not the one who hasn't been a relationship since the 5th grade."

Miyuki playfully punched Shizuma in the arm. "Shut up."

Raidy jumped on top of the table with his skateboard and landed write in between them. "Are you guys gonna sit here and bitch or are we gonna get some air." Shizuma and Miyuki jumped up from their seats laughing, grabbed their skateboards and followed Raidy to the ramps.

* * *

Tamao and Nagisa arrived at the skate park a few minutes later. Nagisa looked around with wide eyes at all the kids that were there skating around, blasting rock music and jumping off of things with their skateboards. Luckily Tamao had a pair of rollerblades in her bag so she let Nagisa borrow her skate board.

"I see my sister over there by the pipes with the rest of the gang; let's go introduce you."

"Uh…hai."

Tamao started to walk towards the group and motioned for Nagisa to follow her. Once she got close enough she called over to them.

"Oy! Shi-Chan!"

Shizuma turned her head towards the sound and noticed it was Tamao calling her. She started to walk towards them with the group close behind her. As they got closer Shizuma noticed Nagisa's new outfit. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was knotted in the back, jeans that were ripped at the knee and converses that were way to clean.

"Sup guys, this is Nagisa she wants to learn how to skate."

"Oh so you're Nagisa." Miyuki said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm Miyuki."

"Nice to meet you Miyuki."

"Same here, oh and this is Kajame, Jorika, Laundi and Chekio. You already met Raidy and Shizuma."

"Hello everyone!"

"Ok first thing first." Raidy interrupted, "stop being so polite, we're not someone's parents. When you come to talk to us you say was sup or sup or dude."

Miyuki stepped in front of him, "that's not important right now; we need to see if you could really hang with us." Miyuki pointed to one of the ramps, "if you could go down that ramp without breaking anything, your in, but if you do, were gonna have a group vote."

Nagisa swallowed hard and walked towards the ramp. She put the skateboard down on the edge of the ramp, placed her foot on it and looked over to the group that was cheering her on.

"You can do it Nagisa-Chan!" Shouted Tamao.

Nagisa stood at the top of the ramp and thought to herself, 'ok you can do it, its not that big.' She pressed her foot down on the skateboard and started to go down the ramp. The weight of her body made the skateboard go so fast towards the top that she got a little too much air and the skateboard came right off her feet. She screamed as she realized she wasn't gone land on the ramp but onto the floor. The whole group closed their eyes, but opened them once they heard a thud on the floor followed by, "ouch."

Nagisa landed right on top of Shizuma facing her. They were lying face to face and the red head stared into her eyes, it was intoxicating, she couldn't stop from looking into them. The silver haired girl was also drawn to her eyes; her lips were so cute and pink. She wanted to taste her lips. Shizuma picked up her head and angled it towards Nagisa's lips.


	2. Dont be so obvious

"Dude!" Miyuki interrupted as she pulled Nagisa to her feet. "That was awesome, are you ok?"

"Hai." Nagisa stated

Miyuki looked over to Shizuma who was being helped to her feet by Raidy. "At least we know the girl can take a fall."

"Yea," Tamao chimed in, "even though she fell on top of you, she's not even crying and you gotta admit that it was a pretty hard fall sis."

Shizuma rubbed her back, "yea I know."

Nagisa looked over to Shizuma, "I'm really sorry for falling on you, I hope you're ok."

The silver haired girl stretched her back so much that it cracked loud enough for the whole group to here. "I'm fine, and you're in."

Nagisa's eyes grew wide, "what? I am, awesome! I can't wait to be a great skater like you guys."

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Raidy walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Its gonna take a lot of practice to be as good as us. But we'll teach you as much as we can. With your toughness you'll learn really fast."

* * *

Nagisa opened the door to her home and walked inside. Her body was sore from the fall but it wasn't too bad. The scene from when she landed on top of Shizuma played over and over again in her head. She placed her book bag onto the floor and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. After her shower Nagisa lay on her bed and thought about today's events. Pictures of Shizuma still played in her head. The more she tried to rest the more she thought about this beautiful silver haired girl. Nagisa rolled over and looked at the clock that read 1.30am.

"Mouu I'm never going to get some sleep at this rate" just then she heard something being thrown at her window. She ignored it at first but jumped when she heard it again. The red head girl walked over to the window and lifted it to notice Shizuma standing on the grass under her two story window.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I need to talk to you, come down here."

"I can't my mom would kill me."

"It's only two stories, you can jump. And when you're ready to go back up I'll lift you."

Nagisa stood there thinking of whether or not she should go. She decided to give the girl a chance and jumped out the window. Shizuma stood under her window and caught her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You want to go for a drive?"

Nagisa had a weird look on her face. "You called me down here to ask that?"

"No, it's just easier to talk to people while I'm driving." Shizuma wrapped her arms around the red heads waist, "please, for me?"

She just couldn't say no to someone who was asking so sweetly. So she shook her head yes and walked over to the silver head girl's car.

"This is you're car!" Nagisa stated with her mouth wide open, referring to the luxury sports car in front of them with red and black colors.

"Yea my parents gave it to me for my 16th birthday."

"So I see your favorite colors are black and red."

"You could say that."

The two got into the car and started to drive off. There was silence throughout the car. Nagisa sat there fiddling her fingers. Shizuma noticed her nervousness and decided not to say anything.

"Ano…where are we going?"

"We're already here?" The silver head said as she turned off the car. Nagisa looked around and saw that they were at an empty parking lot with a beautiful view of the moon reflecting off of the river. Shizuma turned towards the beautiful girl in front of her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful. But what does this have to do with what you had to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to be somewhere alone with you, away from the rest of the group and my sister. I have been admiring you all day today. You're extremely pretty, kind, a little clumsy but also very smart."

Nagisa blushed from her compliments. "Thank you Shizuma-sama."

"You were actually the first person who ever gave me butterflies and I really like this feeling. So I was hoping you would go out with me."

The younger girls face flushed. She couldn't believe that this girl she has feelings for already wants to be with her. Nagisa looked over at her and held her hand, "yes."

Shizuma looked at her, squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She noticed Nagisa holding her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"You gave me butterflies."

The silver haired girl smiled again and put her hand over the other girls. She then leaned over and kissed her. Nagisa's eyes closed and welcomed the kiss. She wrapped her hands around Shizuma's neck and deepened the kiss. Since her arms were wrapped around her neck so tight it forced the other girl to clime from out of the driver's seat to place her body over Nagisa's.

As their kiss continued Shizuma reached down the side and pressed a button for the seat to recline. Once it was touching the seats behind it she broke their kiss and started to nibble on her neck. A small moan escaped from Nagisa's mouth as she clutched the back of her girlfriend's neck. Shizuma slowly slid her hand down under her pajama shirt and caressed her breasts. Another moan came from the other girl's throat, making her want to go further. Shizuma lifted up Nagisa's shirt up over her head, grabbing one of her breast to pop into her mouth to suck on. She sucked on it slowly at first, swirling her tongue around the nipple and gently biting it.

She placed her hand over the other nipple and squeezed it, sending sensations up the red head's spine and down to her sex. As the silver haired girl continued to suck on her boobs she reached down into Nagisa's shorts and started to play with her clit.

"Shizuma…." She murmured.

Said girl placed her finger over the others lips to tell her not to speak. "Enjoy it, this is all for you." She said as she pulled her shorts down. Shizuma then started to put butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopped right before her very wet pussy. She kissed the corners and dragged her tongue along the top of her spot. Nagisa knew what was going to happen next so she arched her body and pushed herself towards the back seats to get more comfortable. Shizuma waited for her girlfriend to finish adjusting herself so she could really give it to her. As soon as the other girl relaxed again she pulled her legs apart and buried her face inside her walls licking them and biting softly at her clit.

Nagisa let out a big moan and clawed at the seats. The silver haired girl continued to taste her until she felt her pussy was wet enough to insert her fingers.

"Do you like it," Whispered Shizuma.

"I love it," Nagisa softly responded.

"I can't hear you," She stated as she inserted two of her fingers.

The red head gasped and held on to the back of Shizuma's head. "I love it." She said loud enough for her to hear.

Shizuma continued to pleasure her, pushing her fingers in and out of her while flicking her tongue over her clit. Moving faster and faster until she felt Nagisa's legs start to shiver and eventually convulse as she came into her lovers mouth. The red head laid there panting and shivering. Shizuma came up from her core and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but you won't be." Nagisa then repositioned her self in order to sit on top of Shizuma. She lifted up her shirt and placed a nipple into her mouth sucking it and squeezing the other one with her hand.

"Nagisa…" Shizuma moaned.

Hearing her lover call her name made her want to force it out more. She reached down and unzipped Shizuma's pants pulling them down to her ankles. She kissed at her kitty through her underwear, nibbling at it making her wetter. Nagisa slipped her finger under her panty to slide them down and then stuck her tongue in her hungrily.

Shizuma moaned and grabbed her hair letting her know she wanted more. Nagisa continued to tongue fuck her while massaging her clit with her fingers. Pretty soon she could feel Shizuma's legs start to shiver; so she removed her tongue and pushed two fingers deep into her and rotated them getting every inch of her walls, making her go crazy, moaning even louder. Nagisa added more pleasure by sucking on her clit and flicking it with her tongue.

"Nagisa…I'm gonna…" Shizuma's body shook violently as she came from the wonderful pleasure she was given. The couple laid there for a minute panting and holding hands.

The red head girl looked over into the other girl's eyes and gave her a tap kiss on the lips while she was still lying on top of her. "I'm glad I met you today."

"I'm glad I met you too, Nagisa-Chan." The two laid there for a little while longer until sleep consumed them.

* * *

Tamao tossed and turned in her bed not being able to sleep. For some reason every night she would have a reoccurring nightmare that kept her up. The only way she would be able to fall back to sleep would be to lay in the bed with her sister. She sometimes would go into her mom's room, but often she would tell her that's she's too old and needs to get over it.

Tamao got out of her bed and slipped on her guitar shaped slippers. She grabbed the flash light sitting on her nightstand and walked out of her room. Closing the door as quietly as she could, she tip toed down the hall to Shizuma's room.

Knock, knock, knock…"Shi-Chan," she whispered, but got no answer. Knock, knock, knock…"Shi-Chan, it's me, open up." After waiting for a few moments and not getting any answer she pushed on the wood of the door and opened it. Tamao stepped inside and turned the light on. She looked over in the corner where Shizuma's bed was and noticed that the sheets were turned up and no one was there.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom. I guess I'll just wait here." Tamao walked over to her sisters' bed and sat down. She started to look around the room noticing the Tony Hawk poster and her snow board that she had mounted up on the wall. The blue haired girl sat there for about 10 minutes and decided to look around the house. She checked the bathroom, kitchen and all the other rooms. Shizuma was no where to be found. Tamao then walked back to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled down the phone list and pressed the call button.

* * *

The couple still laid there sound asleep holding each others hand. But they both jumped up to the sound of Shizuma's ring tone, which was playing 'Inside the fire' by Disturbed. She quickly searched through her clothes to find her cell phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Shi-Chan where are you? Do you know what time it is?"

Shizuma looked at the dashboard at the time which read 5.10am. "Holy crap! Is mom up?"

"No, but you better come home soon, you know her alarm clock goes off at 5.30."

"Ok, T-Chan, thanks."

"No problem dude."

"Wait, why are you awake?"

"I had that dream again and I wanted to come and sleep with you."

Shizuma knew all about the dream her little sister would have and there have been plenty of nights that she came and crawled into her bed. She never really minded it though; they never had a relationship like most siblings do. Of course there were arguments but they always made up within the next few minutes. Sometimes they felt as if all they had was each other since their dad died and left their mom blaming them. This is when Tamao started to get nightmares about their dad dying and their mom coming after her to kill her for it. At one point the dreams subsided for a few months and she started to sleep in her own bed. Tamao's nightmare was something that brought them closer together and Shizuma was very grateful that it had.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't think I would have them anymore but I guess it decided to come back just when I thought I was cured. Anyway, you better get here soon its 5.15 now."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Listen if I don't make it, cover for me ok?"

"Hai."

Shizuma hung up the phone and quickly began to put her clothes on. Her moving around woke Nagisa up for the second time.

"What's wrong?"

"We gotta go."

Nagisa started to put her clothes on as well and then glanced towards the dashboard and looked at the time. "It's 5.18; my mom is going to kill me."

"Well we would both be dead if it wasn't for my sister, who called me just in time. Put on your seat belt." Shizuma backed out of the parking space to turn around, put the car in drive and sped off to Nagisa's home to drop her off. They got there in record time. Shizuma got out the car, walked to the other side and opened the door for Nagisa. When she was fully out the older girl wrapped her arms around the others waist and brought her closer for one last passionate kiss.

Shizuma then let her go and crawled on the ground and stayed on all fours under Nagisa's window. The younger girl walked over, stepped on her back and climbed into the window. She then looked out and blew her a kiss, "I had a great time Shizuma-sama."

"I did too beautiful, and call me Shi-Chan."

"Hai, Shi-Chan."

"See you tomorrow."

Nagisa then retreated into her room and shut the window. Shizuma stood there staring for a minute, but broke out of her trance when she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and noticed she got a text message from her sister.

_Dude mom's up! Where are you? I already covered for you, and told her you were in the bathroom. I already turned on the water and opened the window, so when you get here clime through it. But hurry!_

She ran to her car, quickly got in and sped off. Once she got to her house, she pulled into the driveway and closed the door as quietly as she could. Shizuma ran over to the side of the house and saw the open window. It was a good thing that it was on the first floor. She quickly got in, shut it after her and took off her clothes. The silver haired girl jumped into the shower to wet her body to make it seem like she was really bathing.

She then turned off the water, stepped out and reached to the rack to get her towel. After drying off she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her bedroom. Tamao was sitting on her bed waiting.

"Dude where were you, you almost got caught!" Tamao scolded

"I know, thanks for covering me."

"No worries sis, but, where were you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hey, I covered for you. I deserve to know."

"I was just out, ok."

"What girl's pants did you get into this time?"

"What makes you think that's what I was doing?"

"Because there's a hiki on your neck."

Shizuma's face turned bright red and ran over to look in the mirror. "Shit."

"Well big sis," Tamao said as she walked over to her and patted her arm. "If you're going to try and be a 'player', you might want to be a little less obvious."

Can you guys to tell me whether or not to make this a one shot or stretch it out. Please review and let me know. (^ _^)


	3. Locker rooms and Far away schools

It's your friendly neighborhood writer Cuzo! Ok, ok I know you guys are pretty upset with me seeing that I haven't updated in a while. But don't worry, they'll be an explanation at the bottom….see ya there!

Chapter 3. Locker rooms and far away schools.

Nagisa lay in her bed, thinking about the wonderful night she just shared with Shizuma. Sneaking out was something she'd never done before, but was very happy she had. The red head lay in her bed for a little longer until she decided to get up and get ready for school. Nagisa was excited to see her new found girlfriend and friends. She rummaged through her closet to try and find some clothes that would suit her new image. Once satisfied with what was found, she hurried over to the bathroom to quickly shower and get ready for the day.

"My my, you're up early. I guess you learned your lesson from yesterday." Stated Kimisoda, Nagisa's mother.

"Uhh...hai"

Kimisoda looked at her daughter strangely, "are you ok, Nagi-chan?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem different. Oh well, guess its just old age. Anyway, have a good day at school sweetie."

"I will, thanks mom." Nagisa hurried out of the door to catch her bus to get to school.

* * *

The gang was standing outside in their usual space when Miyuki sped over to Shizuma on her skateboard, stopping right in front of her face.

"Sup loser."

"Sup Cuntface" they laughed, both getting a kick out of there love-hate friendship.

"So did anything happen with you and the new girl yesterday? I'm sure the 'panty queen' planned something to keep up her image."

The silver head just looked at her with a slight grin, telling her night time rendezvous with Nagisa.

Miyuki gasped suddenly, "you slept with the newbie!"

Shizuma quickly covered her friend's mouth to try and calm her down, "just tell the whole school," sarcastically said as she let go of her friend's mouth.

"Dude! You just met her yesterday, what the hell!" More of a statement than a question.

"I work fast, you should know that Miyuki." She winked at her friend.

"So how did you….where did you…when did you"

"Don't ask so many questions."

"So are you guys like, together now?"

"You could say that."

Just then Raidy came over and approached Shizuma, "dude you slept with the newbie?"

Shizuma had a confused look on her face, "dude what the hell, who told you?"

"Tamao did, well not exactly. She told me that she had to cover for you cause you got in really late, not to mention I noticed that big ass hiki on your neck. And I figured it was the newbie since I noticed she liked you and I also know that you like to take advantage of sweet little girls." Raidy deducted as he playfully tapped Shizuma's nose. Which she quickly swatted away.

The silver beauty was slightly annoyed at her business spreading around the group so rapidly and swiftly walked over to Tamao. Once she saw her in sight, she cocked her arm back and punched her sister straight in the arm. It was sure to leave a bruise.

Instinctively Tamao grabbed her arm wincing in pain, "ahh, Shi-Chan what the fuck man."

"Why are spreading my business around school?" she said scolding

"What the hell are you talking about I didn't say anything bout you screwing the newbie!"

Tamao's statement was so loud that the entire skate group heard and all eyes were on Shizuma.

Kajame, one of the skaters that had short spiked purple hair, blue eyes and brown skin; walked over to the silver beauty and playfully placed his arm over her shoulder. "So you got some panties last night…I knew I taught you well." He joked as he held his fist out waiting for Shizuma to hit it with her own. She took up his offer and they pounded their fists together laughing.

Just then Chekio walked over, "hey Shizu, there's your girl now."

They all looked and noticed Nagisa coming off of the school bus, wearing a rather flattering outfit.

"You sure know how to change a girl" whispered Raidy.

"Shut up," Shizuma whispered back as she looked over the outfit of her new girlfriend. The red head was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that had a hand representing the peace sign on it, a short black skirt that was held by black suspenders, red leggings and some impressively dirty converses. Her hair was down by her shoulders and was accented with a small red clip on bow.

Nagisa scanned the school grounds until she noticed the skaters in their usual spot and walked quickly over there. When she arrived she noticed how everyone, even Shizuma was looking at her differently.

"What?" she questioned, a slight bit of worry in her tone.

The silver beauty than walked over to her, wrapping her hands around her waist and suddenly kissed her deeply. "You look good."

Nagisa blushed from the compliment, "thanks"

The school bell suddenly rang, signaling that it was time for classes to start. Everyone grabbed there things while Shizuma kept a hold on Nagisa's waist as they walked into the school together. Once they were through the doors and into the hall stares could be seen throughout the whole school. Mainly from girls. While many of the looks were ones of jealousy the majority of them seemed to be amused by Shizuma's new girl.

"Shi-Chan…why is everyone looking at us?"

"Because you're so beautiful and everyone just pretty much noticed that you exist."

Before Nagisa could say anything she arrived at her class. Shizuma placed a quick peck on her cheek and walked off. The red head entered the classroom and took her seat next to Tamao.

"Hey Tamao."

"Sup newbie"

Nagisa sighed at the fact that she was still being called newbie even though she stressed her name many times.

"So how was your night with my sister?"

She was taken aback slightly from the boldness of Tamao's question, making her blush a deep crimson red.

"That good huh?"

Nagisa ignored the statement, pretending she was intrigued by what the teacher was saying. The blunette got the hint, turning properly in her chair, somewhat focused on the lesson. The school went on as usual, except today she had her first public school gym class. She walked the halls until she came to the big metal doors that had the word gym painted on it. Well, actually the paint was coming off so it looked like "gy". The red head giggled to herself as she walked into the large gymnasium. Her eyes widened seeing that it was twice as big as the one in her small private school. 'Wow it looks just like the ones on TV' Nagisa thought to herself.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a gym before. Man where the hell did you go to school?"

The red head snapped out of her trance, turning her head towards the sound, "we do have a gym Jorika; it's just that this one is a lot bigger."

"Sure Newbie."

Nagisa rolled her eyes at the fellow skater, getting truly annoyed at the fact that no one seems to care about what her name is. "Whatever."

"Oh, so there is a little bit of bitch in you. Shizuma must of added that herself" she laughed at her own joke.

The red head just ignored her comment and walked over to the locker room to change her clothes for gym. As she started to get undressed she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist followed by soft lips on her neck. Nagisa turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Oh Shi-Chan…it's you," she looked her girlfriend up and down noticing the schools yellow and green gym outfit. Who ever thought those colors went nicely together was undeniably wrong. But on the silver beauty it didn't look too bad. Seeing as she was wearing a lose fitting yellow t-shirt and green basketball shorts.

Shizuma gave her a weird look, "of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"No one, you just startled me."

The silver beauty giggled at her girlfriends words.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just your speech. You sound like you're from the 50's or something."

"At my old school they taught us how to always speak properly."

"Well…" Shizuma started as she grabbed Nagisa by the waist again, "this isn't your old school, so you're gonna have to catch up."

"Catch up?"

"Yea, but don't worry about that for now. You will eventually pick it up later." She then placed a hand under her girlfriends chin, forcing her to look up as she placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Instinctively Nagisa placed her arms around Shizuma's neck deepening the kiss. Slowly the silver beauty backed the red head into the locker never disturbing the moment. Nagisa's face flushed as her body started to heat up from very familiar gestures. The emerald, who was feeding off of her body energy, slid a hand skillfully up the red heads thigh caressing the somewhat moist flesh in between.

"Shizuma…" Nagisa murmured while taking a hold of the violating hand. "We can't do this here, we're in school…we're gonna get caught."

Shizuma's face was buried into the red heads neck at the time, "relax, we're not gonna get caught…as long as you stay quiet."

"But…Shi..." her words were cut off as she felt two slim fingers enter her core, forcing her to let out a slight moan.

"Shhh…" Shizuma warned as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her. "Be quiet"

Nagisa bit her bottom lip in an attempt to try and contain her pleasure calls. In the mist of all that was happening she decided that two can play that game and slipped her hands into Shizuma's gym shorts; skillfully pushing through the elastic band that held them on her waist. She forced her fingers threw the moist cotton barrier, savagely massaging the older girls clit, making her gasp and bite the inner side of her cheek to control herself.

Shizuma could see the small smirk that appeared on the younger girls face. 'Oh so she wants to play…we'll see who wins this game.' The emerald thought to herself as she suddenly slid her fingers out of her lover.

Nagisa looked up with an expression on her face that seemed to ask the obvious question. Shizuma, who knew exactly what her girlfriend was thinking, answered her with a sly smirk as she snatched the red head's hand out of her shorts, grabbed one of her thighs and lowered her self down to her knees placing Nagisa's right leg on her shoulder.

The ruby looked down at the older girl who was violating her personal space. "What are you doing?"

"Just make sure you're quiet," with that said Shizuma pulled at Nagisa's underwear forcefully, tearing it and shoving her face into the red heads now fully wet pussy.

Nagisa now having to cover her mouth with her own hand in an attempt to hold in her moans. Flushed face and body temperature dangerously high, she closed her eyes tightly , stiffening her body as the first signs of an orgasm crept up her legs making them shiver slightly. Knowing this sign all too well, Shizuma double timed her movements sucking harshly on Nagisa's clit and thrusting her fingers in and out. The advances were way too much for Nagisa to handle as she shuttered. Her climax consumed her body and manipulated its movement. Once the ripples subsided, Shizuma slowly placed the red heads leg down and got up off the floor. She reached over on the bench picking up a near by hand towel to wipe the evidence off of her. A smile sailed across the silver beauty's face as she turned toward her still flushed lover and whispered into her ear, "I win."

Nagisa turned a deeper shade of crimson as she watched the emerald slip out of the locker room.

* * *

The gymnasium was full of people scurrying around. The under classmen were on one side playing dodge ball and the upper classmen were on the opposite side playing an under enthused game of basketball. The majority of seniors in this gym period was the laziest and liked to spend their time talking with their peers. The gym coach was pretty understanding, so he gave the students credit for just wearing proper gym attire.

Up at the top of the half folded benches was a very relaxed Shizuma, lying down on the uncomfortable wood reading a magazine about snowboards. "Awesome…the GXT 2300….I could totally get some air with that baby."

A familiar voice interrupted her fantasy, "dude, you're broke…where are you going to get a board like that?"

The silver beauty turned her head towards the voice, "you're such a bubble buster Miyuki. And I'm not broke…I just cant get into my trust fund for another year."

"Yea but next year we'll be graduating and your mom is gonna send u off to some unknown college in ass-land."

Shizuma felt her temper rising. She hated when Miyuki would talk about her recently planned future. After her father died and her mother grew intense hatred for Shizuma and Tamao, she decided that she didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Telling them that once they were to graduate high school, she would send them to the farthest school possible so that she wouldn't have to see their faces again.

The emerald shuttered a bit from her thoughts, "Miyuki I told you about bringing that shit up. You know I don't like talking about it."

"Ok, ok calm down dudette, I was just saying."

Shizuma rolled her eyes. "What ever Miyuki."

"So are we still going to Hyde park after school?" that was the blunette's was of apologizing and trying to start a new conversation.

"Yea…Tamao's been telling me about this new trick she invented in her head and wants to try it out today."

"Guess I should put the ambulance on stand by."

"And the video camera." They both laughed.

"We may need some extra help for Nagisa." The silver beauty suggested.

"At least we know that your girl can take a fall."

Shizuma smirked at the image of yesterdays fall, "yeah…she can definitely hold her own. In fact she can handle a few things I thought she couldn't."

Miyuki noticed the dazed and mischievous expression on the silver beauty's face, "what did you do?"

"What ever do you mean Miyuki?" Said with an over exaggerated innocent tone.

"*gasp*…you totally fucked her in the locker room."

The silver beauty laughed, "Are you like psychic now?"

"That newbie is definitely not what she seems."

"No girl can remain innocent around me."

"You're such an arrogant asshole."

The two laughed at the friendly insult.

"So what are you gonna do if this relationship with the newbie actually goes somewhere?"

Shizuma sat for a moment honestly thinking, "I dunno."

"What if your mom actually goes through with sending you away? How are you gonna tell Nagisa. What about Tamao?"

The emerald knew that her best friend was seriously worrying about the matter. Seeing that she actually said her girlfriends name rather than call her newbie. Before she had a chance to answer the school bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The girls got up and headed back towards the locker room to change for the next class.

**Really really really sorry about the late update guys. I've had the worst writers block ever. Not to mention some issues and recent break up with my girlfriend. But don't be worried, I am definitely back and gained my inspiration by re-watching SP! From start to finish. And for those of you who are waiting for an update to Seductive Decisions, it won't be much longer. I just wanted to make sure I had enough inspiration to keep it as a nail biter and not turn it into a piece of shit later. Thank you for reading and also thank you to my faithful reviewers, I hope will still be here to review.**

"**)…cuzo **


	4. Graduation

I am here again with sadly the final chapter. *tear* but the ending of this story is bitter sweet! For those of you who also read Seductive Decisions, this is good news. This story ending means I can focus all my attention on that one. I will explain more at the bottom. Enjoy and remember I will always keep my promise as to never abandon a story. (Even if it does take me 10 years)

I don't own SP!

* * *

Chapter 4. Graduation

Nagisa lay on her bed with one leg up and the other folded over it, letting out a girlish giggle. It's been a few months now and her relationship with Shizuma has really molded into something worthwhile. All she could think about was her girlfriend and how much fun they had together. The late night phone conversations, the weekend hangouts and not to mention all the personal help she's been getting with mastering her skills on the skateboard. Yes it was hard but the only way you get better is to practice of course. The red head let out another laugh from her phone conversation with her girlfriend.

"Shizuma it's late, I really should be getting to bed." She smiled at her statement even though she really didn't want to get off the phone.

"You say that every night and you never go to bed. And it's not even late it's only 10."

"Yes but if I start telling you now then maybe I can get off by midnight." Nagisa joked.

"Damn so I'm really that boring to you huh. That hurts babe."

Nagisa could feel the smile on the other line, "oh shut up, you're not hurt. Don't be a baby. Besides I have a test tomorrow and I need to get off."

"Baby, you know I can get you off, just say the word."

"Don't say things like that when you're not here."

"That can be easily changed, you know that." The silver beauty said in a very seductive tone.

"You're so nasty."

"You know you love it."

"Sometimes," the red head giggled.

"You are just so hurtful tonight, you better watch out when I get you alone. I'm gonna make you regret being so mean to me."

"Oh I welcome the challenge."

"We will see how much of a rebel you are."

"Yes you will. Now baby can I please go to bed. I don't wanna fail this test."

"Alright fine…but you owe me a kiss tomorrow."

"I promise I'll give it to you."

"You better," Shizuma said in a sexy alpha voice. Nagisa agreed to give the kiss that she suddenly owed and then hung up the phone after the two said their goodbyes. She rolled over to her side placing her cellphone onto the nightstand then back again on her back; relaxing her head on her pillow as a big grin sailed across her face.

* * *

Shizuma yawned and stretched out her arms as she stood with the other group of skaters. The moment she lowered her arms she heard Tamao's voice yell out towards her. "Shi-Chan look out!" Just as she turned to see what she needed to look out for Raidy came crashing into her knocking them both onto the ground harshly. Raidy quickly got up as the rest of the gang came running to see what happened.

Miyuki shoved her way through the crowd to pick up a very angry Shizuma. "Dude, what the fuck is your problem!" she fumed. "You could of killed me you asshole!" at this point Miyuki was holding onto Shizuma to stop her from charging at Raidy.

"Shi man I'm sorry. I was trying something out. I didn't know I that was gonna happen." He stated deeply apologetic.

The silver skater jerked her body away from Miyuki and began to dust herself off. "Whatever man." The angry figure stormed away from the crowd and into the school towards the nurse office followed by a concern Miyuki.

"Hey Shi-Chan wait up." The blunette ran towards the livid girl in front of her and grabbed her shoulder to slow down.

"Let go of me Miyuki."

"Dude what's your deal?" Miyuki was at her wits end with Shizuma lately. For the past few weeks she's been really irritable and just hasn't been herself at all. She knew something was going on but she didn't know what it was.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You been spasing on every one lately so what the hell is up man."

"Nothing ok!" The silver girl said with a very obvious attitude.

"It's obviously not nothing. I'm your best friend man, tell me."

"Fine you want to know, I'll tell you then. My very wonderful mother picked a college for me last month. You want to know where it is!?" rhetorical question, "in fucking California, thousands of miles away from here! I'm gonna lose all you guys so sorry if I seem a little fucking upset!"

Miyuki's eyes widened, "oh man…I didn't know"

"Well now you do," Shizuma said in a nonchalant way, feeling somewhat relieved. "What am I gonna do man." She let out a sigh.

"Well don't you get your trust fund next year. Why don't you use the money to get your own place?"

"I can't, my trust fund only works if I agree to go to college."

"Tough man,"

"Who you telling," the silver head let out a sigh and relaxed her body against one the lockers letting her head bang against it. She tried to think of something she could do but just drew blanks.

Miyuki decided to stand next to her for support, "well…I got nothing. But your girlfriend is coming down the hall so maybe that will lift your spirits."

"Ah shit...I totally forgot…what am I going to tell Nagisa." Shizuma looked down the hall as she saw her girlfriend start to approach. Nagisa was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink tank top and a pair of converses. The green eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how good she thought her girlfriend looked. Once the younger girl was close enough she snaked her arms around the thin waist and brought the girl in for a kiss. "You look good."

"Thank you, Shi-Chan"

"See you later Miyuki." Shizuma held out her fist for Miyuki to bump before walking off with her girlfriend still keeping her arm around the red heads waist. "Are you ready for your test?"

Nagisa giggled as they started to approach her classroom door, "not at all,"

"Well, have fun failing then, I will see you at lunch." Shizuma quickly stole a kiss while avoiding a fist to her arm by her girlfriend. "Missed me," she playfully stuck out her tongue before swiftly escaping down the hall.

The red entered her classroom with a smile and found a seat next to Tamao.

"Enjoying my sister?"

"More than you think," Nagisa winked.

"Oh, dude that's gross…she's my sister man," Tamao started to pretend as if she was throwing up.

Nagisa laughed then quickly covered her mouth as the teacher entered the classroom. Ms. Bell stood in front of the class holding a stack of papers. "I hope everyone is ready for their test." The entire class groaned as they put their books away. Ms. Bell strolled around the class room placing a piece of paper on each desk. "You have until the end of the period to finish this test, if you are done before then you may sit quietly; ready, begin."

* * *

Shizuma and Raidy were sitting on a bench cleaning their skateboards as they watched Chekio and Miyuki skate around on a few ramps.

"Ditching school and coming here is your best idea yet Shi-chan."

"You're welcome," she said sarcastically as they both got up to put their skateboards down. "You want to race?"

"Race? Dude, I'm the fastest one here, a race wouldn't be fair to you now would it?"

"Alright asshole, put your money where your mouth is."

"Well aren't you a rebel. Ok 20 bucks says I can beat you through pipe jungle and over the monster ramp. First person to make it back to this spot wins."

"Dude you're so on! But let's make it more interesting, you have to do three of your best tricks successfully before you can leave the ramp, deal?"

Chekio rode over as the two started to shake hands. "I smell a bet, what's the wager?"

Raidy spoke first, "Shi-Chan and I are gonna race through pipe jungle and over the monster ramp, but you got to do three successful tricks before you can race back down here."

"Man I'd like to see that, my money is on Raidy."

Shizuma playfully socked Chekio in the arm, "ok if that's how it is." She turned towards the left where her best friend was, "hey Miyuki come 'mere."

The blunette skated over and then popped her skateboard up into her hand, "what?" She listened as the gang explained the rules and accepted her role as official judge. She stood between the two racers and held her hand up signaling for them to get ready.

Raidy looked over at Shizuma, "I'll be sure to send flowers to your girlfriend when you bite it on the monster ramp."

The green eyed girl laughed, "at least I have a girl to send flowers too," she smirked, "win or lose I still get more panties than you."

Raidy managed to mutter out 'asshole' before Miyuki waved her hand in front of them screaming 'go'. The two skated off neck and neck; green hair verses silver. Shizuma cut off her opponent as they reached the first pipe quickly jumping up and grinding over it effortlessly and making her way over to the next one. Two figures jumped and ducked, over, under and on top of the pipes until they both came up to the monster ramp. It was a huge 40ft ramp painted green and black with a monster that almost resembled big foot. The two picked up speed get to the ramp then quickly hopped off their skateboards to climb to the top. Raidy started off first, tilting his board downward and picking up fast speed until he reached the top grabbing the edge of the ramp, lifting his feet in the air with his skateboard then returning back down the ramp.

Shizuma retorted by gaining some speed as well and doing a full 360 at the top of the ramp then heading back down. Raidy was already at the other side grinding across the entire railing of the ramp before turning to go back down. The silver haired girl tried her best to catch up in fear of losing and watched as the green haired boy made his way up the ramp for his final trick. She watched as the boy went high up in the air doing a back flip then catching his skateboard and landing perfectly onto the ramp. Shizuma smirked being thoroughly impressed by this move. She watched as Raidy made his way back to their starting spot while she followed casually behind.

"Woo! In your face! Pay up Shi-Chan," the overly ecstatic boy held out his hand waiting for his prize.

"Dude, gladly," Shizuma planted a 20 into his hand, "that was sweet man," they high fived each other. Along with Miyuki and Chekio joining into the cheer.

"Finally I beat you,"

"Eh it was a slow day for me; you got lucky, rematch tomorrow."

"You're on!"

"Challenge accepted," she joked as her eyes caught attention to a familiar figure. "Guess I'll be getting lucky too." She walked over to her girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips. "Cutting class are we, I guess I'm the one to blame."

The red head giggled, "Technically I'm not cutting, I was excused for finishing early."

"Oh well excuse me then." They laughed together as Shizuma leaned in for another kiss.

"Get a room," shouted Chekio, "I just ate."

Everyone laughed and watched the silver beauty drape an arm around the younger girls shoulder. "Shut up douche." Another roar of laughter aroused while Shizuma and Nagisa slipped off someplace by themselves.

Tamao then took out a pair of her rollerblades and started to secure the buckles around her ankles. "I'm off to the ramps, whose coming." Chekio and Raidy followed behind her.

* * *

Nagisa and Shizuma sat alone on a park bench. Lips locked together tightly as the green eyed girls hands found their way to the younger girl's waist and pulled her closer. She slid her tongue into the red heads mouth tasting her briefly before breaking the kiss. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us," the older girl's facial features displayed those of sadness.

"What about us? What's wrong?" Nagisa looked worried.

"My mom found a college for me?"

"Oh? Well why are you so sad?"

"It's in California."

The red head paused for a moment and looked down at the floor, "I see…"

"I don't want to go, but I kind of have no choice"

"Why did your mom choose there?"

"Basically because she wants to send me as far away as possible, I'm going to lose everyone. You, Miyuki, Chekio, Raidy, Jorika and I'm even going to be away from Tamao." Shizuma slouched against the bench, "I don't know what to do."

"Well what about your trust fund, can't you just use it to stay here?"

"It's only available to me if I go to college for at least a year."

"I see…," the red head thought for a moment, "oh duh!" The older girl looked confused, "babe…don't you see! You can still stay here, just go to college here. This way you can still get your trust fund and stay with everyone. You'll still be in college, just not over in ass-land."

A large smile crept across, "you're right, oh I'm such a fucking idiot!" she grabbed her girlfriends face and kissed her, "you my love are a genius."

"Your love huh?"

Shizuma's face turned a bright crimson, "well, you know…I mean…"

"Shi-Chan…you love me?"

"Maybe…"

Nagisa smiled and grabbed a hold of the older girl's shirt and brought her in close, "I love you too," she closed the distance between them.

* * *

***Graduation***

A crowd of people began to enter into the big gymnasium trying to get to the closest seat possible. Nagisa scanned the room looking for her girlfriend but spotted Miyuki instead. "Hey Miyuki, have you seen Shizuma."

"Last I saw her was in the back, I think there was a problem with her cap and gown."

"What can be any worse than your cap and gown colors being green and yellow?" Nagisa seriously loathe that color combination.

"That's something you would have to see for yourself."

With that being said the red head walked off to the back of the gym looking for that familiar figure. After pushing through a few people she noticed a smell speck of silver and quickly headed towards it. The sight she saw in front of her was one that made her burst into laughter.

Upon hearing the noise the emerald turned around, spotting her girlfriend and sporting a bright crimson face. "This is so not funny." Shizuma's gown was 10 sizes too small. The zipper clung to her body and sleeve stopped midway at the elbow. The gown was so tight that the silver haired girl had to stand still with her arms out as to not rip the material.

The red head tried to stifle her laughter. But to no avail, "I'm sorry….but…that is ridiculous…how did you even get it on?" she laughed more.

"I…I don't even know."

"Here let me help you." Nagisa helped her girlfriend of the very tight gown; just in time too. One of the students walked into the room bringing in the proper sized gown. Shizuma bowed in thanks before putting on the gown.

The red head than snapped a picture of her girlfriend and smiled. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"I definitely am now that I can breathe." They shared a laugh

"I'm going to miss seeing you at school every day." Nagisa looked sad.

The silver beauty decided to take the moment to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist and bring her in close for a kiss, "you don't have to miss me too much. We have the whole summer together and when school starts I'll be right at Kawasaki University. Its only 30 minutes away; you just say the word and I'll come scoop you up."

"Are you allowed to have visitors in your dorm room?"

"No..." the red head looked confused, "that's why I'm not staying in a dorm. I used my trust fund to rent an apartment nearby. Actually that reminds me." Shizuma reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold key, "this is for you."

Nagisa looked at the key, "I hope you aren't going to say something cheesy like 'this is the key to my heart,'" she laughed.

"Not exactly, it's the spare key to my apartment; therefore you have limited access and can over anytime you can't stand to be away from me any longer."

"Aww…," she kissed her girlfriend, "that was still kind of cheesy but I love you for it."

"I love you too," they shared another kiss.

"Come now, you're going to be late." Nagisa extended her hand to her girlfriend who gladly accepted it as they walked hand in hand to the ceremony.

This chapter didn't have much beef I know. But originally it was supposed to be a one shot and I honored you guy's request of stretching it out. Aren't I the sweetest ^_^

Any who, for those of you who don't know, there is a new chapter for Seductive decisions posted. Yes chapter 12 is finally here so go ahead over and start reading. I will meet you there.

Go on now go. Get scram...he he just kidding take your time. I would like you guys to take a moment and review, corrections, comments and love is welcomed.

Ja ne! ")


End file.
